Manny Rivera
Manny Rivera Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, or Manny for short, is the civilian identity of El Tigre. Besides being a student at Miracle City's school and living in the roof rooms of an apartment building with his dad Rodolfo Rivera and Grandpapi, he is known for having the super powers of his alter ego El Tigre every time he spins his El Tigre Belt's Buckle. His best friend Frida Suárez commonly is with him to be in any of Manny's antics, either it be good or bad. El Tigre El Tigre is the half Superhero and half Supervillan form of Manny Rivera. As such, El Tigre is what most of the show revolves around. Manny has used his El Tigre powers to be a hero to stop Super Villains but has also committed evil deeds such as teaming up with other Super Villains to cause destruction and havoc. Besides Manny, an Ancestor of his called El Tigre I also had the same powers Manny has in the current timeline of the show. Personality Manny's personality usually gets him to want to do the fun stuff first. Even if that means it could get him in trouble. However if something really goes wrong, he won't hesitate to fix his mistake and will use his El Tigre powers to do so. While he has this personality sort of like a hero, his tendency to want to choose the easier and sometimes destructive way is like a villain. He will however always save his family just like the rest of the Rivera family. Techniques and Abilities The Spinning Armadillo A power El Tigre learns from Black Cuervo. He runs up a wall, jump, spins with his claws to make the shape of an armadillo, dives, does some poses and then kicks his female opponent. He only uses this move in Enter The Cuervo Ancient Tiger Spirit The Powerful Ability to summon Ancient Tiger Spirit in creating a field of a glowing green energy tiger-shaped energy about thereselfs that mimics there movements. This is seen in the episode The Grave Escape. Claw shot Manny very rarely uses this move, He Shot his claws like guns and can be shot from 2 to 4 at a time. Spin Cylone Manny uses this move occasionally, he spins with his razor sharp claws to make a shredding tornado. Other Abilities El Tigre's claws are attached to chains hidden in his suit. He can fire his claws long distances in order to grab something and even use them as a grappling hook. Trivia * Manny's ancestor, El Tigre I went insane due to his inability to choose between Good or Evil. It is unknown if it was part of personality to be paranoid or if it's possible that Manny might turn out the same. * Manny has a noticeable crush on Zoe Aves as seen in the episode The Cuervo Project, but no feelings for Black Cuervo since Enter the Cuervo. * Manny is shown to have a strong fondness for jetpacks as shown in The Cuervo Project. * When he vows to defeat an enemy or avenge himself or a friend, he would say "This I swear!" * Manny made a small cameo in the movie "The Book of Life" by Jorge R. Gutierrez, creator of El Tigre.